Seeing Things For What They Are
by AnonymousIncognito
Summary: Sometimes, clarity can be found in the most unlikely of places. A conversation with a military engineer helps a Cleric to see what everyone else does. A blend of humor, angst, and theme spotting. First epilogue up courtesy of the magnificent Prairie24!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Only things of mine that are in this are my imagination, my infamous silver tongue, my spine of tempered steel, and my record-setting pair of massive titanium cojones. Everything else belongs to George Lucas, Jim Henson, Square Enix, Charles Dickens, Herman Melville, and various other sources but anyone who watched the 2011 series already knows that. Oh yeah, can't forget, the name Thundercats belongs to WB. The enduring spirit of _**Thundercats,**_ on the other hand, will always belong to the fans - even those who don't always see eye-to-eye with others.

Might be a bit of OOC at times but in all fairness, the character development in series was a roller coaster ride and then some. In the end, I went with an "it could happen" approach to the characters based on that roller coaster ride of development.

That being said, grab yourself a bowl of Lion-O's cereal, get comfy, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cheetara watched as WilyKat acted out their journey to the Tower of Omens and their adventures within to a group of pups, hatchlings, and Berbilings. She blushed as the wild cat described in great detail how close she'd pressed herself against the young King when he was trying to master Sight Beyond Sight. Her own memories filled in what the Kitten left out; how her hands had drifted along his body, feeling the perfectly sculpted muscles twitch under her ministrations, how she tingled with excitement knowing that her warm breath flowing over Lion-O's neck and ears had such an effect upon him.

The blonde was brought out of her musing by the uproarious laughter of the children as the lad mimicked his sister's "kissy face" and cooing when the two had caught she and Lion-O in such a scandalous position. It didn't matter that later on both cubs openly showed their disapproval of her displays of affection with Tygra; the girl's antics in the jungle had not only been highly amusing, WilyKit's obvious approval of the older female's display with Lion-O was very sweet as well. Try as she might, Cheetara couldn't stop herself from joining in the mirth of the moment with tinker bell giggles of her own.

When WilyKat detailed the revelation that Jaga was being kept prisoner by Mumm-Ra, Cheetara felt her eyes began to moisten with tears. It had been an almost unbearable pain learning that her mentor, her teacher, the closest thing she had to a father in Thundera, was being tortured and abused at the hands of such a vile monster. Hearing how Kat described her desperate yet successful dive to save the lantern that caged the High Cleric's spirit, her heart swelled with pride.

Then she heard something that made the blood in her veins run cold and her chest feel as if she'd just been hit by the Thundertank.

"Lion-O tried to help Cheetara, but Tygra stopped him, told Lion-O that the Book of Omens was all that mattered, that it was more important, and pulled him away."

Lion-O had tried to save her? She hadn't known that. Nor had she known that Tygra was the one to forcibly lead Lion-O away. Cheetara couldn't help but think back to the Canyon. She'd been ready and willingly to die to protect Tygra yet that was a sentiment he obviously didn't share.

"Yup, she's really fast so she ran right up the walls to the top where Lion-O and Mumm-ra were fighting for the Book and kicked Mumm-Ra square in the mouth," WilyKat went on, now more animated than ever. "But then Mumm-Ra knocked her over the edge and Lion-O tried to help her again. Mumm-Ra blasted him with that nasty Sith lightning of his, but Lion-O didn't fall. Bandage-breath had to keep hitting him over and over – with full power blasts. Panthro patched him up afterwards but he still has some wicked scars; he doesn't like to let anyone see them though, something about not wanting to look weak to Jaga's Pride, whatever that means."

Again, the Kitten's words forced the breath from Cheetara's lungs. She knew he'd fought more villains of power than any of their group with the sole exception of Panthro, and that his battles were often extremely physical, but she never stopped to think just how punishing they were. Lion-O must have been in agony, yet he'd remained stoic throughout – even after finding out the Book of Omens could not be read by normal means. And unlike the youngsters, she understood perfectly well the meaning behind Lion-O's words. Jaga had often openly praised Cheetara, many times in front of the royal heirs, often referring to her as his Pride.

All her life, the only thing Cheetara had ever desired to be was a Cleric serving the King of Cats. As a cub, she'd often fantasized what it would be like to wear the crimson robes and ornate, feline headdresses the Order was famous for, to be in the presence of nobles and royalty. There had been a time when she believed she'd attained that dream, but ever since their escape from the Black Pyramid that belief had begun to wane.

Thundera lay in ruins and two Cats, once loyal, now embraced evil because of the War Stone that rested in the Sword of Omens' hilt. A section of the Astral Plane now ceased to exist and a large chunk of the Elephant's ancient village was destroyed obtaining the Spirit Stone to fuse with Lion-O's Claw Gauntlet. Avista, the once majestic cloud city of the Birds lay in devastation after Mumm-Ra succeeded in obtaining the Tech Stone. What catastrophe would ensue as a result of either side obtaining the final Stone?

Her relationship with Lion-O, once close to being mended, now seemed more strained than ever. Pumyra's betrayal had clearly reopened old wounds in the lion's heart – wounds Cheetara had inflicted. The young King was perfectly at ease in the company of the Kittens and Panthro but whenever he dealt with the cheetah, there was an obvious tension to him. He didn't smile in her company anymore and on the rare instances when she was able to catch his eyes with hers, she could see that those orbs of vibrant blue weren't as brilliant now, as if a small portion of the fire that once burned so brightly behind them had been extinguished. And every time she saw those eyes, they made her heart hurt just a little bit more. If only things could be like they were before his first journey to the Astral Plane, before she had made so many mistakes.

With a resigned sigh and a gurgle from her umbilical region, the blonde speedster left the impromptu theater, deciding that maybe some food in her stomach might help her think.

* * *

"ARGH, NO! Not your left, you flea-bitten tail chasers, MY LEFT! That's why I said, MY LEFT!" Panthro roared.

It had been nearly a week since Avista - the city of the Birds - fell and Mumm-Ra obtained the Tech Stone as a direct result of the treacherous actions of Pumyra, revealed in the end to be his loyal servant and willing lover. Though the Thundercat Panthro used his quick thinking during the city's descent, casualties and injuries were numerous and there was much devastation. Still, the Birds recognized that had events played out differently, those who didn't die in the crash would have surely been taken to be used and sold as slaves. They were truly grateful to all the animals that came to their aid; even more so when all of them, including Lion-O and his Cats, agreed to remain for a time to help the winged race begin the long process of rebuilding not only their city, but their lives.

After the crash, the task of overseeing the majority of the mechanical repairs had been willingly taken on by the Thundercat Panthro and his friend, the Berbil Ro-Bear Bill. The duo had proven more effective than at first thought and progress was being made at an astounding rate. Still, the panther maintained that the city would be farther along than it was if only the help could follow directions better. Case in point, the pair of Galanday Hounds that Dobo, leader of Dog City, had assigned to assist him this day in clearing the primary lift generating fans of debris.

"Ah for the love of – LEFT! Like the hand I'm gonna use to hold the wrench that cracks you upside your skulls!"

Unfortunately, the panther's berating only served to confuse and terrify the dogs, further adding to the problems. One of the long haired canines, fretting over the threats, pulled too hard on his pry-bar, slipping the end free of its wedged placing, overbalancing the poor creature resulting in him pitching forward, the uprising mental shaft catching him squarely in the center of his forehead. Had it not been for the strap-and-harness rigging Panthro insisted be worn when working in any area where falls could happen, the Galanday – stone cold unconscious – would have become acquainted with the hard earth in a rather unpleasant way. In an amazing display of stupidity, the second Galanday rushed to help his brethren, forgetting his own rigging. The sudden tension on the line took the dog off his feet and, with a yelp, over the side as well.

Panthro could only stare dumbfounded, shaking his head in disbelief. "There ain't enough CatMint on Third Earth to relieve the stress you two are putting me under. I swear Dobo sent you over just to piss me off."

Utterly exasperated, the massive Cat was more than relieved to catch sight of his teammate Cheetara as the female passed by, but also slightly perturbed that once again, she looked as if her mind was a thousand miles away. As a veteran of many military campaigns, Panthro knew how difficult losses like the ones they'd suffered could be devastating for morale, resulting in mistakes and distractions; something that could not be afforded at this juncture. Seeing as his two helpers weren't going anywhere, it seemed the perfect opportunity to make sure the young lady still had heart for the continuing battle.

"You two look like you could use a break," the panther chuckled as he used his hydraulic arms to lower himself safely to the ground. "Go ahead and hang out for a bit."

* * *

Cheetara was so lost in her thoughts, she never heard the hails of her fellow Cat, Panthro, nor did she hear his approach. When he laid a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, the simple act startled the female so much that she spun round upon the giant, ready to attack.

"Whoa, take it easy there girl," the panther's cybernetic hands were raised to signify he was no threat, his tone calm and slightly amused even. "Never thought I'd live to see the day one of the Order got caught by surprise; what's got you so skittish?"

"Oh my, Panthro, I'm so sorry." The cheetah quickly relaxed herself, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I was- I am- I just…I just have a lot on my mind. Please, it's nothing."

The veteran was not convinced. "A line like that might work on the Kittens or the brothers, but not on me; I've been through the meat grinder too many times. Whatever could put someone as keen as you off their game isn't something I'd call nothing."

Watching his companion fidget about and chew on her bottom lip, it struck Panthro that he'd overlooked a very important fact. While they had been through much in the past months, it still remained that besides himself, the only other Cat that was technically an "adult" was Tygra. Both Cheetara and Lion-O were still in their teens and the Kittens had yet to reach ten years of age. They didn't have an abundance of individuals with life experience left to confide in, to talk to, to hear reassurances from. There simply weren't many left to help them maneuver the difficult time of transition into adulthood.

"Look, I don't make this offer much – ever - and I'm no Jaga but if you want to talk about whatever's twisting that stone in your stomach, I've got some free time...as long as it doesn't have anything to do with you feeling less than fresh that is."

Cheetara considered the offer. Speaking about her concerns to Jaga – as well as Lion-O now that she thought about it- had always helped in the past. The High Cleric was no longer a possibility and given the unsteady ground of her relationship with Lion-O, a conversation would be difficult indeed. His brother was not an option either. Tygra loved to talk at length, mostly about himself, but when it came to listening to others… Cheetara knew she had a better chance of using magma to freeze fire. It was a quality of his she certainly did not care for. The Kittens were too young, not to mention the two made their favor of Lion-O well known. Not only was Panthro the most unbiased in regards to advice and opinions of their group, there could be no question he possessed a wealth of wisdom from gleaned from years upon years of experience. Not to mention, his time in the military gave him an understanding of the difficulties and hardships of duty. In the end, Cheetara decided that perhaps Panthro was the best choice after all.

"I would like that." The female agreed with a smile. "I was just going to grab some food if you'd like to join me."

Food - Panthro's second favorite four letter word that began with "F."

After a moment of walking in silence, Panthro let loose a gruff chuckle. "So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to play twenty questions?"

The lighthearted quip was just the icebreaker Cheetara needed to relax her nerves. "I look around me and cannot help but notice that, in many ways, the Birds share uncanny similarities to our own race. Like us, they spent generations living with a belief that they were superior to all other races; that they were above all other races – in their case, they took it a step further than we did and literally lived _above_ all other races. Like us, their way of life was structured around the Stone they possessed. Mumm-Ra's pursuit of their Stone brought destruction to Avista just as it did to Thundera; even one of the Birds' own race turned traitor on them, just like we with our own people. And like us, it took a war to teach them that they have just as much to lose as everyone else. I see these things and I remember that there is still one Stone out there somewhere. The cost of our battle against Mumm-Ra has already been so very high; I fear for those who guard it when the war finally catches up to them."

Panthro had to admit, Cheetara brought up an excellent point; it was extremely eerie how much the two races had in common. It was as if the Great Creators had written the path of the Cats then simply copied what they'd wrote, replacing the felines with Birds. Then again, the more he thought about it, the Battle of Avista had brought about unnerving sensations of Déjà Vu as well. So much of it had felt exactly like the Battle for the Elephants' village; it was again as if the Great Creators had written one then copied it to create the other, changing only minor details.

"I'd love to be able to tell you war can be fought without some form of casualties, but it's just not true. All battles have high costs and leave scars in one way or another - on both the winners and the losers. But sometimes, they can have silver linings. If it wasn't for war, we Cats would still be living as we were, not as we should be. Same goes for the Birds. The Berbils would still be living in fear of Conquerdor, the Trollogs, and the Giantors. Viragor would still be contending with the Wood Foragers, Captain Ahab would still be chasing that mutant spawn of a Sarlacc across the desert, the Petalars would never have been able to return home, and the Soul Sever would still be trying to build robots by raiding junkyards like a mad scientist tries to build bodies by raiding graveyards. Dobo and I probably would never have reconciled either."

Cheetara realized her friend was right. While much had been lost, much had also been gained. And with that dawning came a flash of memory - a memory of a shared moment by a campfire in a forest of thorns. 'We _have the Sword; we have each other, but most importantly, we have hope_.'

"Think about it; the races haven't cooperated since first rebelling against Mumm-Ra and now Lion-O has brought together six of 'em. Wouldn't put it past the kid to unite all of Third Earth by the time this is done."

"That is another concern of mine. Mumm-Ra will undoubtedly retaliate against those animals who aid us. There is no way we can possibly protect them all the time while we also attempt to locate the last Stone." Cheetara had to pause and take a breath. She could already feel her face heating up with shame. "After learning that the animals had united against that monster once before only to go on to fight with each other, I can't stop wondering what will happen if we do manage to defeat Mumm-Ra. Will this alliance Lion-O hopes to attain even be reached? If it is, will it even last, or will the past simply repeat itself?"

"With the amount of time Lion-O's been spending helping the Birds sort out a new leader and working out the terms of a unified alliance with the animals, it won't be Mumm-Ra against just one race or another from now on; it'll be Mumm-Ra against a united front. As far as how long it'll last, the kid's doing everything he can to make sure it's not a one-time only deal; he's already secured long term trade agreements with the Berbils and Fish Folk. There are still a few technicalities to be worked out with some of the others but he's making headway and unlike his father who had council members, advisors, and Clerics to help him, Lion-O's doing it all on his own."

Cheetara looked genuinely impressed at the news. "Lion-O has been doing that by himself? Why hasn't he asked for help from any of us – at least his brother? Given their time in the Thunderian court, I would have assumed Tygra to be the better suited to negotiate."

"Tygra?" Panthro balked with a snort. "He might have been popular in Thundera's court but when it comes to diplomacy, respect, and tolerance towards anything or anyone not feline, he knew little then and he knows less now."

There was no malice in the panther's voice, just simple honesty. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I like Tygra; trained him and Lion-O myself back in the day and I'll go to the wall any time saying he's a damn fine fighter, but, in the time I've been traveling with you, we've gotten into trouble with the both Dogs and the Birds largely because of Tygra. When we first met the Berbils and the Elephants, he was openly insulting to them and from what the Kittens have told me, he didn't think too highly of Captain Koinelius Ahab Tunar and his Fish Folk either. That's not who we need sitting down talking unity; be no different than having Mumm-Ra at the table. Now a Cat like Lion-O, even if he wasn't King with a responsibility to do it, he's the kind I'd want. The kid's not like our past rulers; he's different in the best ways possible. If anyone can bring the animals together, it's him. You should have some faith in him, cheetah; he might just surprise you."

"It's not that I don't have faith in him; I do. And I know that he is different from others. That is why I have faith in him. It's just that with all he's gone through and all he is taking upon himself now, I worry it is too much, that he might not be strong enough…and Tygra isn't as bad as you make him out to be. He is still trying to come to terms with a great deal."

"Lion-O's stronger than any of us give him credit for," Panthro pointed out. "You take a serious look at what the kid's gone through and had to deal with from the time he was born to now – most martyrs don't endure the physical, mental, and emotional hell he has. Never knowing his mother – if she loved him or not. After Avista fell and Pumyra showed herself to be no different than Grune, I figured that would be the final straw. Instead, Lion-O's still putting each of us - Cat, Dog, Bird, Berbil, Elephant, Fish folk, and every other race on Third Earth, even the Lizards - ahead of himself, fighting through every bad hand he gets dealt. That's strength even I can't match."

Hearing the elder Cat speak, Cheetara realized that at long last, Lion-O had truly earned the respect of his peer. The pride she felt in that knowledge seemed deeper than she'd expected it to be.

"As for Tygra, I'm not trying to make him out to be bad, I'm only saying what is true. Yes, he contributes a great deal to our team - to be able take up laser pistols and sniper rifles, technology he'd never been exposed to before in his life, and immediately use them with the skill and precision of a master marksman, something not even savants and prodigies are capable of, not to mention his being able to fly apparently any aircraft as if he'd been doing it all his life, without ever having seen such machinery before simply because his ancestors of ages long past served Mumm-Ra as pilots, which goes far beyond anything genetic memory is capable of - makes him a worthy addition to our team if not a god amongst all other Cats. He's more than earned his place with us, so don't think for one second I'd swap him... well, maybe for a blacksmith… But, it also remains true that his xenophobia and narcissism have proven to be a detriment to what we need to achieve. His lingering jealousy towards Lion-O and the fact that he still looks for every opportunity to take a jab at his brother are still big problems as well. Something's gotta give with that boy; he's had the better part of two decades to come to terms with whatever grudges he holds against Lion-O. At this stage, we can't afford to wait for him to finally grow up and get over himself."

Again, the panther only spoke the truth. Though it was painful for her to admit, the tiger's attitude and outlook had placed them in danger far too many times, as did his resentment towards his brother - far more times than his combat prowess or inconceivable aptitude of firearms and aerodynamics got them out of danger. Still, she felt obligated to defend Tygra even if it what was being said was true.

"You are correct that in the past, Tygra has been…difficult…to deal with at times. But he can also be very caring. After all, he was the one who spoke up for the Kittens when we first met them. Lion-O did not want them to journey with us."

"Gee, ever stop to think why? Kid suddenly finds himself a King without a Kingdom, hunted by the killers of his father and his people, trying to stay a step ahead of danger at every turn to protect you and Tygra. Two extra bodies to worry about, I'd have probably done the same as Lion-O. Not like he knew those cubs would be as useful as they are at first glance. Besides, the way WilyKit and WIlyKat told me things happened, Tygra only vouched for 'em because he saw how it was getting to his brother. Personally, I can't find much nobility in the action if the main reason behind it was just to piss off Lion-O."

As Cheetara thought back to their first encounter with WilyKit and WilyKat, it dawned on her that indeed, the more Tygra pushed the issue, the angrier Lion-O grew. And the angrier Lion-O grew, the harder Tygra pushed. The teenager had a sudden epiphany in that if she were to add up all the times throughout their journey that the tiger did not give his brother grief, insult him in some manner, or complain about something, the sum wouldn't even require all the fingers of one hand. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"When Lion-O died for us, Tygra had the responsibilities of being King thrust upon him. As much as he bragged in the past about being ready, when the time came, he was not prepared and he suddenly found himself seeing things through Lion-O's eyes. He finally understood that while he might have been the King that Thundera wanted, his brother is the King that all the animals need. I believe that understanding has changed him. I also believe that he meant what he said when Lion-O returned to us, that he would follow him anywhere. "

The panther's thirty-yard stare showed he wasn't buying it.

"Beg to disagree. Since Lion-O returned from his trials of resurrection, Tygra has hardly changed at all. I was there as well when he pledged to 'follow Lion-O anywhere' just as you were, but unlike you, I haven't turned a blind eye to the fact that he has done little to nothing to honor that pledge. We both know what happened prior to the brothers returning from their scouting trip along the mountain pass – when they learned the truth about Tygra's heritage. He lashed out at Lion-O, accused him of trying to take away his father. Not only that, he was willing to leave us – and you - to stay with the tigers had they not been spirits -brings up all kinds of questions about his degree of loyalty and commitment right there. We already know about Dog City and the Pit. In the mines of Plun-Darr, when Lion-O simply wished you good luck, Tygra looked like his brother just went and pissed all in his breakfast. And word is that he wasn't all too..respectful… of you or your beliefs down there either."

Cheetara remembered well how Tygra acted in the mines. His scowl had not been missed by the cheetah who again had to admit to herself that, while she had been initially been flattered with his flirtations, as time drew on, the constant one-liners and cheap tavern pick-up lines began to grow tiresome. And the way he spoke down to her about her beliefs... The striped Casanova really was lucky to be as cute as he was.

"Before we ran into that crazy Wallow, Ponzi, even though we didn't know she was a traitor at the time, wasn't it Tygra who took a cheap shot at Lion-O when he said that the kid was setting himself up to be shot down again for showing an interest in Pumyra? Don't think for a second I didn't miss that smirk on Tygra's face or the way he looked at you like you were some kind of polished trophy he'd won in some competition. I've seen him give you that look plenty of times since the Elephant's village. Lion-O has too; Tygra makes sure of it."

The cheetah found herself swallowing the bitter pill that was honest fact once more. Tygra had no way of knowing that Pumyra would be a traitor, thus his words were meant to be an insult to Lion-O – an insult to the Cat who was their King. The remark was also an indirect insult to Cheetara and she had let Tygra know later on what she thought. It hurt when he simply laughed and told her, "It's not what I say that you should pay attention to, it's how good I look when I say it."

"In Avista, it was Tygra who wagered our Stones against Vultaire without it being his right to do so, without asking to do so, or without stopping to think about the consequences – all because of his arrogant obsession with species superiority. Doesn't seem to me like Tygra has made any effort at all to hold true to the pledge he made to his King – and for all his shortcomings, Lion-O is our King. Even I didn't think he was cut out for the job at first, but the kid's proven to me that he is on more than one occasion. What does he need to do to prove that to you?"

In hindsight, she was ashamed of how she'd acted when Tygra had made that stupid bet with Vultaire. Everything they'd worked so hard to obtain could have been lost in an instant all because of the tiger's wounded pride, and she'd acted no better than a star-struck preteen! In front of Lion-O no less. What could he possibly have thought of such behavior? Had she been acting that way since the Elephant village?

"I- He's- Lion-O is-" Cheetara could not find her words and gave a frustrated sigh. "There is nothing for him to prove to me."

"Does he know that? There was a time you and Lion-O were getting so close it looked like a pry-bar couldn't separate the two of you. Hell, I thought I was going to have to build a Honeymoon Suite in my tank. Then you go and surprise every creature in this universe and beyond – me included - by getting involved with Tygra, a Cat you not only have little to nothing in common with, but one that you never showed any interest in at all and who never show any interest in you at all…unless Lion-O was present. After that, something in you changed. Can't remember the last time I saw or heard of you giving council to your King let alone saw you interact with your friend. "

_'You're wrong, this changes everything between us.'_ Lion-O's words from the Canyon echoed in her mind.

"Lion-O… I tried to explain myself to him before, to tell him that my behavior was because Jaga had instructed me to be there for him...which wasn't entirely true. He did not take it very well and we have been on…difficult terms ever since. It is all very complicated."

"Hmm, doesn't sound that complicated to me. Sounds like you not only deceived a guy who's clearly and obviously in love with you but the reason you gave him was that your attraction to him was just part of your job. That's cruel on Mumm-Ra's level. Now, if I didn't know you, and I'd heard what you just said, I'd figure that was the actions of an employee of the world's oldest profession. Being that I do know you, I'm gonna say that was a mistake by an inexperienced Cat with a lot left to learn."

Cheetara visibly cringed under Panthro's stern words. His layman's term way of putting things into perspective cut through all the excuses she had been trying to convince herself were explanations.

"If I may ask, do you disapprove of my decision to enter into a relationship with Tygra?"

"I disapprove as much as I approve. Who you shack up with is really your call, not mine. Your choice did come out of the blue though, threw all of us for a loop."

"Actually, Tygra had given me a very special flower when I was about WikyKit's age – "

"Yeah, I already heard about it from the Kittens. A gift given or received as a cub isn't the best basis for a lasting relationship if you ask me – not really a basis for a relationship at all. If it were most of us would be marrying our mothers and fathers. None of us are the same as we were when we were cubs. We change as we grow. Remember, I trained the brothers, I watched them grow up and I can tell you, neither one is the same now as they were then. Out of curiosity though, was there ever more than just the flower or was that the only reason?"

Cheetara found she could not answer the question. For a reason she could not explain, the only thing that would come to her at that moment was the recollection of the exchange she shared with Tygra during the Battle of Avista. Was her entire relationship with him based on nothing more than a gift given as cubs and a penchant for pulling each other out of the occasional tight spot?

"You do know that sooner than later, you're gonna have to figure out exactly what Lion-O and Tygra mean to you and settle your feelings once and for all don't you?"

"Yes. Though I'd been avoiding it, it is clear that I need to stop running and face this head on – like a Cleric should. Do you by chance know where Lion-O is? I haven't been able to find him today?"

As the pair approached the area that had been established as make-shift cantina, Panthro looked at the suns position in the sky. "Dobo invited him to join his hunting pack today; should be coming back any time."

* * *

It began pleasantly enough. WilyKit was entertaining a crowd of animals by playing a melody on her ocarina. The Birds, so captivated, began to hold up strange, rectangular objects, gleefully exclaiming that such sounds would now be able to be enjoyed anytime they desired. Curious as she was, WilyKit inquired what the objects were after she'd finished her number. Vhoody, a rather animated woodpecker, explained that the technology was called an audio recorder and that it allowed an individual to copy any sound within range and recreate it whenever the user wanted with near perfect clarity. Utterly delighted, the Kitten asked if they might have an extra one she could barter for, explaining that she intended to give to Lion-O as a gift. This in turn sparked a round of praise and adulation directed towards most of the Cats, especially their King. Unfortunately, the verbal accolades grew quite loud, loud enough for a particularly prideful Cat to hear.

"Yeah, Lion-O might be King of the Cats, but to me, he'll always be my baby brother or "second best" as I like to call him. Ain't that right pipsqueak?"

Like the majority of the group, WilyKit couldn't help but roll her eyes as the tiger sauntered over. While Tygra was beginning to admit to himself that his younger sibling was indeed growing into the role of King quite well, he refused to admit it to anyone else and still couldn't pass up an opportunity to remind all who cared to listen – including any who didn't as well - that not only was he still "the better Cat" between the royal sons, but that Cats in general were, in his mind, superior to all others. He found that in doing so, it helped to quell his constant fears that should Lion-O gain too much popularity, the tiger would find himself standing right back in the "true heir's" shadow. So it was that he invited himself into the conversation, oblivious to the looks of irritation.

**SNIFF, SNIFF** "Ugh, Tygra, you smell weird." WilyKit complained while waving a hand in front of her nose.

"Hmm? Oh, that's probably just the Silky buds some of the Dogs let me inhale to ease some sore muscles. Now hush, grown-ups are talking."

WilyKit had heard of such herbs from her mother. In some animals, the burned buds brought a euphoric feeling of relaxation. In other animals, its effects were less than desirable.

"If you think he's good with a sword, you should see me! And there's that old saying about whipping problems when they come along; that's all me fellas." The prince emphasized his last remark with a quick draw and crack of his father's whip.

"Oh, let's not forget," Tygra sneered as his hand inched towards the laser pistol holstered on his hip, "I can do this…"

Almost as fast as his whip came into his grasp, Tygra had his pistol drawn and two rounds fired off, the energy bullets ripping through ripened candy-fruit hanging from overweighed branches, splattering sticky, sweet pulp in a wide radius with much landing on the group of workers who grumbled in disgust. Not missing a step, Tygra laughed with bravado, twirled his gun in a showman's display, before sliding it back into its place at his side and then crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright all you average types, take a moment to commit that to memory; you won't be seeing my baby brother doing that in this lifetime!" The tiger's smug, cocky look never faltered. "While we're at it, you won't see him out fly me, out fight me, out think me, out anything me. Let's face it I'm faster, stronger, smarter, and far more handsome as well. I know all of you have seen that amazing looking cheetah walking around? That's all mine. Lion-O thought he had a chance with her but uh-uh, no way he was going to beat me there. I'll admit, at the beginning I was a little worried, but when I found out I won her way before Lion-O ever knew her, all because I gave her a flower he picked and I 'acquired' while we were exploring some forbidden ruins near Thundera, 'second best' was no competition in the end."

WilyKit couldn't believe her ears. Ever since the fall of Avista and the revelation that Pumyra was Mumm-Ra's lover, Tygra had carried himself with an even greater air of superiority and haughty arrogance than he normally did but to hear him say such things in mass public…

It was at that moment that the kitten realized the Prince had never actually suffered any consequences or repercussions for his actions. In the time she and her brother had know the others, no matter how many times Tygra's words or deeds put them in jeopardy, he'd never had to worry about being held accountable. From what she'd learned, even the two attempts on his brother's life had never been met with any form of punishment simply because Tygra had felt sorry for all of five minutes.

She was thoroughly prepared to read him a Riot Act, but stopped when she noticed that the audio recorder was still active. Tygra's entire speech had been captured by the device and could be repeated to the others at any time. While WilyKit did not consider herself to be overly devious or maliciously treacherous, she had long since grown tired of Tygra's sheer arrogance and this opportunity to feed the tiger a big slice of humble pie was just too good to pass by. The cub was about to speed off in search of the older female she once looked up to as a sister when a sudden commotion tore by, attracting the attention of the entire group. Amidst the group, WilyKit caught sight of her brother's familiar ear styling and shouted an inquiry to him.

"Can't talk now, Sis!" WilyKat hollered in reply. "The hunters are back and word is Lion-O downed a big old beastie! I'm going to check it out!"

* * *

Panthro tipped the bowl of remaining venison stew up to his lips, making sure to slurp every last drop out before issuing a loud belch. "By the Star of Leonard, that was a damn fine meal!"

Setting down the bowl, the panther caught the amused expression of the cheetah sitting across from him.

"Well, it was." He grumbled. "But getting back to what I was sayin', I think most who serve in positions like ours doubt themselves and question their duty from time to time. I know I have. Almost positive it's in the job description's fine print."

"Do the doubts and questions lessen as the years go by?"

"For some, yes. For others, they get worse. Those people end up eaten alive by regrets, what could have beens, and was it worth its. They never end up happy even with the things they think will make them happy because that nagging voice in the back of their hearts and minds never goes away. Good thing is you're still young which means you have more time to overcome yours."

"I don't suppose you can offer any pointers on how to go about doing that?"

"You said it best yourself. Don't run from it, face it… and hit it as hard and as fast as you can."

"You make it sound so simple."

"No reason it shouldn't be simple. Plain and simple question to ask yourself really; are you once again gonna lay down that walking stick Lion-O risked his neck to get for you, run away from those doubts and questions to settle for less than half a life as a house cat or are you gonna tighten up your grip and charge ahead full speed and swinging like the Cleric I know you can be?"

"Well if I have to choose, then it will have to be full speed ahead," Cheetara declared with a grin.

"Full speed ahead doing what?"

"Swinging away like the Cleric I know I am."

"Damn right girlie, that's what I've been waiting to hear! And you're gonna make me proud doing it."

Cheetara's grin had spread to a full-blown, face encompassing smile. Had she made mistakes? Yes. But as her friend had pointed out, there was still time to correct many of those mistakes.

* * *

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Cheetara and Panthro looked at each other in confusion then around the cantina. As far as either knew, the only official royalty was Lion-O and he was clearly not present.

"Cheetara, Panthro!" The familiar sound of WilyKit's voice drew the attention of the pair and they spotted the Kitten rushing towards them alongside a rather oddly dressed and painted sparrow.

"Beggin' the Highnesseses - Highnessesis... Beggin' the Queen's pardon for the interruption, but your husband returns from his hunt most successful."

"My what does what with the what?"

"Sorry, Cheetara," WilyKit sighed before turning to the sparrow and hissing at him in whispered tones. "I told you a dozen times already, Jack, she's not the Queen; she chose Lion-O's brother."

"Which one is that, love?"

"The tiger."

"Wait, you mean that pretty boy wanker with the overly pointy eyebrows and the ego bigger than a Kraken? Is she touched in the head or does she just like a lot of rum with her milk?"

"Dunno, she has been acting really strange since they got together though."

"Unless you two have forgotten, I'm sitting right here," Cheetara deadpanned.

"How much Candy Fruit have you had today?" Panthro asked in a worried tone.

"None," Kit replied, rocking back-and-forth on her heels. "But some Birds did give me this really tasty drink called Butterfly Juice."

"Oh, I need some CatMint," the panther groaned, holding the top of his head as if in agony. "That stuff is made from Candy Fruit…"

"Will one of you please tell me what you are going on about?" the cheetah begged, trying her best to make sense of the hyper chatter.

"Dobo's Greyhound runners came in," WilyKit explained, trying her best to speak at a normal pace. "The hunters are returning, and they need some extra muscle 'cause Lion-O killed something big. I was on my way to check it out when Jack literally flew into me looking for you. So…you wanna go see?"

* * *

Fourteen feet tall and just shy of two thousand pounds! The gathered crowd gawked at the massive cave bear, larger than any had ever seen. Not only could it feed many mouths for many days, it was a trophy worthy of mounting in the grandest of Halls. Compared to the ursine, the rest of the felled game paled in comparison.

"Oh wow, Lion-O, did you really take this thing down all by yourself?" WilyKat asked excitedly as he slipped through the crowd, bouncing around the massive body with eyes wide as saucers, even trying for a brief moment to lift one of the mighty paws – large as his head – to no avail.

"Sure did, half-pint. Damnedest thing I've seen in all my years," Dobo laughed, slapping a bashful looking Lion-O on the shoulder. "We'd broken up into pairs of two, standard flush and flank strategy. King Lion-O and I were together-"

"Baby bro killed that cave bear?" Tygra questioned while pushing the gathered animals aside to join his brother's company. Unlike WilyKat though, he didn't put much stock in being polite towards the other animals. "Yeah right, more like he fell down while running away and the thing ran itself through when it tried to eat him."

Panthro, Cheetara, and WilyKit arrived just in time to hear Tygra's remark and watch Dobo level the tiger with a jackrabbit of a right hook to the jaw, dropping him squarely on his backside.

"DOBO!"

"TYGRA!"

"COOL!"

The three Cats initially moved to intervene, but stopped dead at the upraised hand of Lion-O. This was not their affair and frankly, this was a long time overdue.

"Listen and listen well, flea. Your brother, the King, saved my life," the Doberman growled ferociously as he stood over downed Cat, not even realizing his blunt admission had stunned all within earshot. "From now on, you're gonna hold that wagging tongue of yours in check because if you ever insult Lion-O in front of me again you sorry excuse of a yarn chaser, I'm not gonna bother giving you another little love tap; I'm just gonna tear out your windpipe and use it as a straw."

It was then the leader of the canines heard the hushed whispers and chattered gossip of the stunned onlookers.

"That's right, you heard me; I didn't stutter. King Lion-O saved my life," he barked proudly to the crowd. "Like I was trying to say before I got interrupted by that self-absorbed fart in the wind… We were together when the bear attacked. I'm not proud to admit it, but I'm not cowardly enough to deny it either; that walking mass of muscle and death set a blasted trap, littered a wide area with kills to cover its scent…and I walked right into it like a pup fresh off a bitch's teat. Never even got my spear up before it was on me. I'd be nothing more than a carcass in the dirt if it hadn't been for that Cat right there. Jumped right in front of me when that bear raised up and didn't just stick it right in the heart, he put that monstrosity on its back. Damnedest thing I've ever seen."

Dobo clapped the lion firmly on the wrist, a sure sign of friendship amongst the Dogs. "You already earned my respect in the Pit so you're gonna have to settle for the same deal as Panthro; you ever need anything, and I'm not talking about "hey, help me fight whoever," I mean if you ever need anything, you know where to ask. As far as that alliance goes, my Dogs and I are with you all the way. Whenever you want to put it on parchment, you say the word."

"Thank you, Dobo," Lion-O grinned with sincerity before looking at his brother, still sitting on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw, looking thoroughly miserable. "How about we get cleaned up then meet in Chambers with Ro-Bear Bill and the others?"

The Doberlord gave a firm nod before looking at the felled animals then his tired canines. "Boys, you got enough left in you?"

The resounding whines were perfectly understood, so Dobo decided to try an alternative solution and addressed the crowd. "Alright folks, anyone with a strong back, pitch in getting this game to the cooks; they're gonna be busy for a good while."

* * *

As the animals dispersed, some offered condolences to the downed Cat, some snickered at him, and others shook their heads in disappointment All agreed that he more than deserved the punch.

"You know you had that coming?" Tygra spat a mixture of spittle and blood before looking up at his brother who had his hand held out to offer assistance. "C'mon, let me help you up."

The tiger considered the hand for all of a second before he slapped it away. "I don't need your help."

"Whiskers," Lion-O groaned. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'll keep being difficult as long as you keep being so ugly."

"At least we know he's doing okay," Panthro quipped as he and the rest of the Cats approached.

"I'd be doing better if I got a kiss from my girl," replied the tiger as he stood and dusted himself off.

If Cheetara heard Tygra, she didn't show it. Her focus was squarely on Lion-O. He was sweaty, dirty, but most of all, he was looking at her, had been looking at her since the two first locked eyes. And he was smiling. From the warmth spreading over her face, there was a high degree of certainty she was blushing, though at that moment, she did not care.

*AHEM* "I said I'd be doing better if I got a kiss from my girl."

"Something's changed about you," Lion-O pondered out loud. "I can't put my finger on how, but there's definitely a difference."

"Yeah great, something's changed, still waiting on my kiss."

"Oh yes, something about me _has_ changed, and some kisses _are_ in order." The female's husky tone was not lost on either brother.

* * *

Her approach was that of a predator stalking its prey: slow, steady, and calculating. Cheetara moved right past Tygra to stand before her King.

"A reward for such a magnificent hunt…" She announced before placing a lingering kiss upon Lion-O's cheek, pleasantly surprising the lion.

"Now that's a reward I've missed getting."

Cheetara's dark eye's smoldered with mischievous heat. "If you thought that was a good reward, you're going to love this."

To Lion-O's shock and delight, he suddenly found the back of his head gripped tight, the blonde's delicate fingers clenching tufts of his mane, and Cheetara's lips firmly locked onto his own.

In that moment, the sounds of Tygra's outraged shouts of protest, Panthro's snort that it was good to be the King, WilyKit's squeal of glee, or WilyKat's whoop of joy were utterly lost on the pair. At that point in time, only they existed, locked in their embrace.

After more than a minute, Lion-O and Cheetara finally separated, both smiling with the former wobbling like a Weeble and the latter sporting a full body blush.

"That was for being so patient and forgiving with me even when I made mistake after mistake…" Cheetara explained after catching her breath before adding in whispered tones, "I have much to speak with you about. I will find you later, after you have tended to the matters of the Alliance."

"Don't think he heard you," Panthro laughed while restraining a furious Tygra. "Looks like his brain shut down and went into reboot. Doesn't surprise me; that lip-lock was hot enough to melt half of Hook Mountain."

"What the hell was that about?" Tygra demanded.

Cheetara's answer was to hold up a small, rectangular piece of technology and press a button along its side.

'_Lion-O thought he had a chance with her but uh-uh, no way he was going to beat me there. I'll admit, at the beginning I was a little worried, but when I found out I won her way before Lion-O ever knew her, all because I gave her a flower he picked and I "acquired" while we were exploring some forbidden ruins near Thundera, "second best" was no competition in the end.'_

Hearing his own voice took all the wind out of the tiger's sails. "I – uh – I – I can explain that."

"Panthro, I'd like to have a word with Tygra. Would you and the Kittens mind helping Lion-O?"

The panther considered the situation briefly before releasing the Prince with a warning that he be on his best behavior with the female and a promise that they'd be having a "talk" as well in the very near future. WilyKit and Kat reluctantly agreed to allow the cheetah and tiger their privacy, only after they had both secured promises of sweets and treats for doing so. Each took one of Lion-O's hands while Panthro took up a position behind the babbling King.

As the three led the lion away, a tiger's scream of anguish and pain echoed throughout the encampment.

"Panthro," WilyKat looked up at the giant Cat, "He'll be okay right?"

"Eh, don't worry about Lion-O," Panthro assured. "The blood just needs to go back up to his head is all."

The youngster blinked repeatedly, not understanding the euphemism. "I was asking about Tygra…but now I'm more curious about Lion-O. I don't see any bleeding."

"Oh, um, forget I said anything about that, you'll understand in a few years anyway. As for Tygra, don't worry, he'll be fine. Shouldn't be any worse than some bruising around the ego."

"Sounds like Cheetara's really letting him have it."

"Nah, our Cleric's just finally starting to see things for what they are."

* * *

J'ai fini

As always, reviews and PM's are more than welcome and always appreciated.

Big thanks as always to my Muses and a special wink-wink, nudge-nudge to all my followers. May your numbers continue to grow and may all the blessings of the coming New Year be upon you.

* * *

I went for an open-ended close in case I get the urge to write an epilogue. Of course, if any other writer would like to pen one based around this, don't hesitate to PM me and we'll chat about it.


	2. Epilogue by Prairie24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. WB and company are the lucky ones where ownership is involved.

* * *

A/N: This epilogue comes from a very dear friend of mine, Prairie24. Many readers are probably familiar with her other works of art but if not, I suggest checking them out; you won't be disappointed.

Feel free to leave a review or a PM; love to hear what the readers think.

Also, if anyone else woud like to draw up an epilogue to be posted, please let me know.

Now that the formalities have been addressed...

On with the show.

* * *

Seeing Things For What They Are

Epilogue

* * *

Lion-O sank wearily onto the edge of the cot in his tent. The day had been a long one-hunting, fighting the beast to save Dobo's life, and then coming back to hear his brother's embellished story. Cheetara's kiss had then stolen all rational thought from his brain. Finally, the evening had concluded by cementing an alliance with the dogs. Lion-O was exhausted, but Cheetara's heated kiss had ignited a fire in his veins that overshadowed all of that. His mind refused to stop whirling as he wondered about the meaning of her kiss.

Now it was late and he sat alone in his tent unable to settle down.

He had tried sleeping, but ended up pacing instead. When he thought of the cheetah's warm ruby gaze and the pressure of her lips against his own, he was tempted to go out into the camp and find her. But no, she said she would come. Besides, he didn't want to seem too eager.

The lion king buried his head in his hands and expelled a sigh through his lips. He wasn't quite sure what to think. He had been smitten with Cheetara since the day he'd met her, but had totally fallen in love with her once he'd seen what a kind, compassionate, and amazing feline she truly was. When she had chosen Tygra, his heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest. Lion-O was a novice with women, so maybe he had misread the cheetah's signals. Anger at both her and his brother had simmered in the pit of his stomach for a long time. Then, up until this afternoon, he had felt dead inside.

Now he was confused-excited, but confused. How could Cheetara's feelings change so quickly? How could she transfer her affections from one brother to another?

"Lion-O?" Cheetara's soft voice filtered through the tent flap.

The royal lion's head jerked up and he jolted to his feet. "Come on in," he called, quickly running his claws through his untamable mop of red mane.

Cheetara slipped through the opening, a small smile curving her lips. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake. I was meditating, trying to make sense of things." She shrugged her slim shoulders.

Lion-O gave her a sheepish grin. "I couldn't sleep."

The pretty cheetah titled her head to one side and regarded him quietly for a moment. "It's been a long day, a busy day."

"Yes," Lion-O admitted. "It's been rather full." His heart was pounding in his chest and the palms of his paws were sweaty.

Cheetara crossed her arms nervously. "I've been thinking about everything that has happened." Serious crimson eyes met Lion-O's blue orbs. "Lion-O-," she started and then stopped, beginning to pace the confines of the tent.

The lion king watched her, sensing her tension. Finally, he caught her arm in a gentle grip as she passed him. He had to know. "What was this afternoon about Cheetara? That kiss..."

The cheetah's cheek's flushed pink beneath her fur. She forced herself to meet his blue eyes. "I finally admitted to myself what I've known for a long time now."

"What's that?" he asked - her arm warm to his touch.

"Tygra considered me a prize in a competition. It wasn't about me at all; it was about besting you. He never loved me." Sadness crept into her tone. "I broke things off with him tonight."

"I thought you had," Lion-O admitted, his heart aching for her pain. "You deserve so much better, Cheetara. You aren't some prize to be won."

The cheetah forced a smile as Lion-O released her arm. "How are you feeling after bringing down that cave bear?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine. It was just a reflex action, not a big deal."

"You saved Dobo's life, Lion-O. That's a big deal." Stepping closer to the lion king, she traced gentle fingers over a fading scar on his upper arm.

Lion-O's breath caught in his throat at her touch and he felt as if he could barely breathe.

"All this time you have to have been hurting and you've never said anything." There were other scars on his arms and who knew how many more were covered by his clothing and armor.

He felt his cheeks warm at her attention, and he shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Lion-O," Cheetara began hesitantly as her fingers stopped their movement and rested over his healed wound, "I'm sorry."

The lion frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you and for letting you down," The cheetah sighed and studied his expression carefully. "I haven't been the cleric you needed me to be."

Lion-O sucked in a deep breath. "Cheetara, no, you-."

Cheetara cut him off, stepping so close that they were nearly touching. She pressed her lips against his. "I'm so sorry," she murmured against his mouth before pulling back.

Lion-O, unable to stand the thought of her hurting, wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed into his embrace and buried her face into his neck but didn't cry. She just enjoyed the strength and warmth of his arms.

"Let's take things one day at a time," Lion-O murmured after several long moments. "I think you need time to sort things out; we both do."

He felt Cheetara nod against him without pulling away. "But we can begin to move forward from here, rebuild our friendship, and maybe even see what develops in the future.

Cheetara pulled back but left her arms looped around Lion-O's neck, a small smile hooking her mouth upward at the corners. "I think that sounds good."

"Really?" he asked, his old insecurities suddenly rearing their ugly heads.

"Really," she replied, this time with a full smile that reached her crimson eyes. Her arms dropped from Lion-O's shoulders and he released her waist, but her paw slid into his. "How about we go for a nice walk while you tell me all about the new alliance with the dogs?"

"Sure," Lion-O replied easily, tightening his fingers around her paw.

"And maybe, if you'd like," she added cautiously, "I could help you with any future treaty talks."

The lion king flashed her a huge grin as he felt some some relief from the heavy burden he had carried all alone. "I would like that," he assured her.

"Okay, it's a deal then," Cheetara promised, playfully swinging their hands between them as they exited the tent into the cool night air.

Their voices faded into the darkness as the lion king led the cleric cheetah on a moonlit walk, the harshness and worry of the day fading away.

* * *

Finis

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed that; I know I sure did. Again, please send in those reviews and PM's. I will make sure Prairie24 gets any that don't make it to her directly.

Like I said, if anyone else would like to try their hand at an epilogue, don't hesitate to contact me; we'll chat about it.


End file.
